kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
The Finite/Chapters 11-20
Summaries are being added as we have time, so they are currently incomplete. Previous: Next: Chapter 11 the dragon's sponsor (2/3) - 용의 보증인 (中) At a village not far from Mistyshore, the white-haired woman arrives at the inn and impatiently wakes the boy, Nard. She quickly carries him and the luggage out. He informs her that he will travel alone from this point, but she is still concerned. He reminds her that he is to become Taksaka’s sponsor, and the dragon would become suspicious if she was seen with him. She then advises him to join a nearby group of magicians headed for Mistyshore. He tells her to relax and not worry, hugs her, and walks towards the group. ♢ ♢ ♢ Tak tries and fails to get several passing magicians to become his sponsor. He feels that the incident from the day before is his biggest problem, but he refuses to give up. He toned down his earlier flashy outfit to appear more pitiful, which hurt his ego, but Ian would be worth it. Another group of magicians appears, and Tak gives it his best, but they all worry that they would be responsible for someone who could be a troublemaker, or even a nastika in disguise. When all seems lost, Tak gets an offer of sponsorship from a boy in the group with black hair and sunglasses, holding a cucumber. The boy declares that they will prove he’s not a nastika, and Tak feels ill at the sight of the vegetable. The other magicians stare in disbelief. With cane in hand, Nard approaches Tak, then holds the cucumber over his head, misjudging his height since he is unable to see him. Tak badly wants to hurt this boy, but settles his mind down as he thinks of Ian’s smile. Full of dread and disgust, he eats the cucumber, pretending that it's delicious. As he controls his internal spasms, he thinks of giving Vishnu a good beating. ♢ ♢ ♢ At the beverage shop, Ian regrets not bringing a raincoat as she hears the sound of thunder outside. This girl with no family or friends to walk her home begins to mop the floor. A smiling man sitting by the window unexpectedly asks her out to dinner, but Ian thinks to herself that he isn’t really her type and she would prefer someone like...Tak. The man suggests that they dine on seafood, but Ian confesses that she doesn’t really like it. Undeterred, the man then offers to walk her home. Ian wonders what brought about his interest since this is the first time she has seen him, so she asks him if he comes often to the shop. He admits that this is his first time, but reveals that he has known about Ian since she first arrived in the city eight years ago. As Ian realizes that it’s time to close the shop, the man again asks her to join him for dinner. Chapter 12 the dragon's sponsor (3/3) - 용의 보증인 (下) Summary TBA Chapter 13 why the heart is moved (1/2) - 마음이 가는 이유 (上) Summary TBA Chapter 14 why the heart is moved (2/2) - 마음이 가는 이유 (下) Summary TBA Chapter 15 encounter - 만남 Summary TBA Chapter 16 boy, girl - 소년, 소녀 Summary TBA Chapter 17 lies - 거짓] Summary TBA Chapter 18 the unsaid - 하지 못한 말 Summary TBA Chapter 19 overpowered - 압도 Summary TBA Chapter 20 redemption - 구속 Summary TBA Previous: Next: Notes References Category:The Finite